Kingdom Hearts:The Light Within our hearts
by nicholas254654
Summary: This is my First Fanfiction please don't make fun of me please helpful advice will help me and this is going along with the story with a male OC and his name is Aquarius and his little sister Alice other oc


Kingdom Hearts

Please give me feedback for this i'm really trying to improve on my writing

Me: Im going to fail watch

Second me: STFU think positive for god sakes

But back to the story

x

Character Bios

Aquarius Sakura

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'8

Skin color: Fair

Hair color: Brown

Favorite color: Purple like Riku's hair

Favorite food: Pancakes and anything sweet let's say he has a very big sweet tooth

Hobbies: He likes to sing, doodling and to study about anything he is sometimes a nerd and he loves to play with his little sister Alice

Relationships: Alice(Sister), Samantha(Mother), Riku(friend), Sora (Friend), Kari(Friend), Selphie(Friend), Wakka (friend), Tidus(friend)

Age: 14

Sexual Orientation: WTH do you want to know it's my business he's confused gosh he is only 14 not an adult yet

Background story: He arrived at the same time as kairi but in a different spot of the island and was adopted by Samantha and he was also with Alice but Alice was only a baby while Aquarius was 4. While a kid Aquarius was very quiet and very antisocial and didn't like people and kept to himself and would usually read and all and he was very alone until Samantha introduced Aquarius to Sora and Riku on the islands and Aquarius was reluctant at first but gradually warm up to them and then he was friends with Kairi as he was also introduced to by Sora and Riku. When he arrived he and his sister Alice were asleep and were immediately taken to a house to be sure to recover and when Aquarius woke up and asked where he came from he had no memory only that Alice was his sister.

Description: Aquarius isn't very strong but he makes up for it in knowledge he is very knowledgeable but he wears grey jeans with paint marks all across them because of his little sister painting every day so she uses his jeans as something to smear paint on and so that happened he also wears a white shirt with some paint marks as well but from his mistakes of painting and or a flannel whenever he feels the need to he sometimes sports a smile but rather than that he is very serious and sometimes can be a deadbeat downer but he can be very optimistic and is sometimes forgetful a lot

Alice Sakura

Age: 9

Gender: Female

Eye color: Blue

Skin Tone: Fair

Favorite color: She constantly changes her favorite thing color so she unpredictable but i think it has to be blue

Favorite food: She loves anything spicy opposite her brother only when it comes to pancakes will there be war amongst the siblings but other than that she doesn't have a sweet tooth

Hobbies: She loves to sing like her brother and she likes to be outside and talk to the girls on the island like Kairi and Selphie she hates Riku though she just says he is weird and her brother constantly tells her to give him a chance but they all end in failure, she loves to paint a lot and is quite good at it, She loves to play with her brother and eat his pancakes whenever there mother makes them,

Relationships: Aquarius (Brother), Sora (Friend), Kairi (Best friend), Selphie (Best-friend), Tidus (Friend), Wakka (friend), Riku (Other)

Background Story: While she was a baby she would cry and cry even when Samantha held her she would cry and cry until Aquarius came and got her and she would stop and fall back asleep and once he left the crying began again and which caused Aquarius to share a room with Alice and when she was five she would have nightmares about the darkness and her brother one night told her "I Will protect you no matter how strong or big the foe is i will always be there" after that she stopped having the nightmares but she would still have them whenever he was gone so Samantha got her a nightlight so it wasn't dark at all she slept soundly. The day she came to Destiny islands she was holding in her hands a white rose and a card was attached to it saying their names and nothing else but Aquarius was holding a bracelet and necklace which are with them but have no idea how important they are when she became 5 she was introduced to the trio and Kairi became best friends with Alice right then and there.

Description: she is very small 3'7 she is very bright but is shy when first introduced to someone new to her and will become friends really fast she is usually wearing a short dress like Namine in the Kingdom hearts chain of memories but is frilly at the bottom and is blue and has a bow in the back and is wearing blue shoes she always has a smile on her face but if she is mad you better watch out she will bite and scratch you

Dream Land yay

You see two dark figures in the distance walking away but you don't know who they are so you decide to run after them you call out for them to stop and you feel something wet slide down your face to realize you are crying and you continue to tell them to wait and you finally catch up to them to see two boys looking through you, you can finally see who they are but don't know what they're connection is to you, One of the boys have red fiery hair and lime green eyes and wearing shorts and a yellow scarf and the other boy has blue hair and blue eyes and wearing a jacket with a moon on it and

You scream at them "Who the hell are you"

They both stare at you and both repeat "Someone that was once important"

"What the hell does that mean" You say and stare at them and notice that they now have yellow eyes and they both say "This is your fault and this shall burden your conscious"

You scream at them once again "What do you mean please tell me what i did or have done to you"

They both smile and say "There's still time to save us but you must make a great sacrifice in order to do so"

I scream at them and say "Just tell me what you want please" i say sobbing and see that they are starting to disappear I start to scream "No please explain to me please"

The one with blue hair states "Everything will be explained soon enough"

One thing we can do is tell you is to follow the light and never give into the darkness like we did"

Morning

You instantly sit up and I notice that i am in my house and you sigh knowing that it was just another dream about those two ever since you ended up here on the islands you been having these two haunt your dreams and you even have drawn them and still have no idea of who they are and I hear my mother scream "Aquarius get up breakfast is ready" You start to run towards the kitchen with only boxers and you soon notice once you reach the hallway to the kitchen so you run back to your room to get a pair of jeans and a shirt and you run to the kitchen and see your mom eating breakfast and she motions to your plate and see your favorite Pancakes and your eyes grow as big as the moon and you are instantly eating them however and you see your mother watch you in horror as you shove pancake after pancake down your throat and she instantly pushes her plate forward and walks off somewhere unbeknownst to you, Your little sister is watching you and she pounces on you and you growl before she does but it was already too late she pushes you to the ground and eats the last pancake and you see her eat it incredibly slow enjoying your suffering and you were about to steal the fork but she already pushed the fork into her mouth and ate the delicious pancake and you start to cry and you say to your little sister "Alice i will take me vengeance upon you one day watch your back till then" She just smiles and says "I will win our little warfare and i will destroy you nee-chan" I Instantly get up and say to my mother, "Mother i am going to the islands today okay" she just shakes her head and my little sister is up and says "Can i come to i want to see Kairi and Selphie i just laugh and say okay and we go outside and see my sister run in front of me and she asks if i can braid her hair so i did so while sitting on the dock near the row boat she was wearing her usual attire it consisted of a blue frilly dress with a blue bow in the back and her hair the lightest shade of brown and she stares up at me with her big brown eyes and smiles and she jumps into the row boat and the sun is reflecting off her fair skin and i jump right in next to her and grab the oars and start to row us to the islands where kairi and the others are.

On the islands

I finally reach the islands with Alice in tow you see her run to Selphie and start to play jump rope with her and Tidus i walk around with sketchbook in hand and walk towards the papoua tree and start to draw the tree that is awkwardly bent and i seen feel someone watching me and i turn around to see Riku and he says "What are you doing" I just smile and show him the drawing of the tree and he looks at me in surprise and says "This is really good why don't you draw more often" I just laugh and say "I really don't know i just got an urge to draw and so i started to draw and what did you think i couldn't draw in the first place you big meanie" he immediately turns red from embarrassment and he says "No...it was just that you never drew until now" i just laugh again and say "It's okay i didn't think i could draw at all until now actually" Riku laughs along with me and he asks me "Are you going to help me and Sora on the raft" I shake my head yes and say "It's not like i am doing anything productive" So i get up and leave my sketchbook there and walk with Riku to the raft and asks if i could get some string from the secret place and i just nod my head yes and get up and walk towards it until Alice comes running up to me and asks if i could give her a piggyback ride and nod my head yes and just immediately jumps on my back and I stumble forward with surprise seeing that a 9 year old could cause that much force and i start to play with her and run around before i can get the string so i just run around until Riku yells out "AQUARIUS WHERES THE STRING I ASKED FOR AN HOUR AGO" I immediately remember and run to the secret place and grab the string and Riku comes barging in and i hand him the string and i am saying sorry repeatedly and so its mid-afternoon and Alice is next to kairi And we all stare out to the sun set and all the while we are i feel something bad is going to happen tomorrow but i don't know what so i look at Alice who has fallen asleep and smile and grab her from Kairi and i say my goodbyes to the trio. Not knowing what is going to happen tomorrow

Night Time

Someone is shaking you out of your slumber and you groan and tell them "Leave you alone" and finally it stops until someone jumped on your stomach and you instantly sit up and notice your sister and you were going to yell at her but you hear thunder rumble outside and she looks very pale and she says "The raft is still outside we need to go and save it big brother " I nod my head and notice Alice is already ready and i throw on some jeans and a flannel and run out to the row boats and start to row towards the island along the way I notice that Alice has the necklace and bracelet and did ask her "Why do you have those with you" She just raises her shoulders and di sigh and tell her to give me the necklace and she nods and slides it off her neck and give it to me and i put it on and we set off again and we finally reach the island and we notice a big purplish black ball where the moon should be and my sister says "Big brother i am scared" I just look at her and say "It's okay i will protect you" And you look where you docked and notice that Sora, Kairi and Riku are here seeing their boats and you were about to step forward but these weird creatures came out of nowhere and they were about to attack you until you didn't feel anything on you and notice the necklace and bracelet you had protect you with a force field and you stare dumbfounded by this and your sister is clinging to your leg and you tell her "Come on let's find Riku or anyone she just nods her head and we start to run and to the other side of the island till Alice stops and points to the side and says "Big brother Its Riku and Sora" so you and Alice start to run where she pointed and find them both and Riku spots you and so does Sora and Riku says to all of us "the door has opened" i just say "What do you mean i don't see a door anywhere" Riku then says "The door has opened Aquarius and Sora now we can see the outside world" Sora then says "What are you talking about we need to find Kairi" And I shake my head agreeing with Sora and Riku then states "Kairi is coming with us" he then continues to say "Once we step through we may never be able to come back we never will be able to see our parents ever again" and i was about to say something till he continues to talk "There's no turning back now we can't let fear stop us im not afraid of the darkness" and i stare at him and he holds out both arms for my and Sora to take and i see the darkness and its swallowing him and he looks at me and says "Aquarius this is our chance you can't be afraid of the darkness" I say I'm not afraid of the darkness i will only follow the light only and he looks at me and says "Suit yourself but the darkness is power and in which you don't have" I look up at him with hurt knowing he would say that to me out of all the people hurt me a lot and as we were being swallowed my sister was crying and i look down and say to her "Alice Shhh its okay we will be okay as long as there is the littlest light in our hearts" As soon as i say that we are swallowed whole by the darkness and all i see is complete darkness till a big flash of light blinds me and Alice and we are constantly out the darkness and notice that Alice is still by me and we both notice Sora is holding some type of key and we both look at each other and see that we both give off a glow and radiate light and i see that our clothes have changed too. Alice is no longer wearing her blue dress but a White tank top with silver running down it and white skirt with gold stripes running through it and her pendent is no longer with her and i look down at myself too, to notice that my usual attire has changed and now i am wearing all white with silver trimming and gold lacing the pants and my pendent is gone to. And Sora is looking at us and he notices and i say "Come on we need to find Kairi now"


End file.
